Drug Lords the Movie
Drug Lords the Movie originally titled Drug Lords Part 1 is a 10 minute short film made with the steam program Garry's mod by the channel Cornflakes23. The movie was first released on August 4th 2014. Druglords would be first to kick off the Druglords Series and all it's spin off films. The story has heavy inspiration from the Star Wars franchise most notably from Episode IV A New Hope.Currently a second Drug Lords film is in development. Opening The movie begins with a narration about the current state of the Galaxy. Explaining that a Council of wealthy and powerful Druglords has risen and established a monopoly on drug trafficking throughout the galaxy. And another group of criminals, the Mafia wanted in on the power but the Council denied their proposal to team up, sensing weakness in their leader, Capton Adolfo. Upset at their refusal Adolfo finds a weakness with the Drug lords organization they can exploit for revenge. Years pass but eventually they find their chance to strike. Big-H, a infamous member of the council creates a new and complex drug known as the Herb. Adolfo sends all his best soldiers to find and bring back the powerful drug... Synopsis Adolfo's underling comes back with news and tells of how he found the Herb on the Planet of Coreswoont almost got the Herb from Big-H using a fishing poll. However Big-H notices and jumps up and delivers a smack in the noggin sending the goon into unconsciousness. After reawakening he sees a ship Fly up to the USS Billower, A ship owned by some Random Delivery Crew. He rushes immediately back to Adolfo to report. Not pleased that he had failed, Adolfo tells him to look out into the window and once he does, Adolfo shoots him in the back killing him instantly. Telling his second in command to set coarse to a near by Delivery Clone ship that is right in front of them and might be the USS Billower caring the Herb. On the Clone Delivery Ship, the clones hurry to get the super drug to safety but the guy caring it trips on a droid and slides across the floor, crashes, then explodes. Dropping the herb in the process.The Droid (looking like C3PO) takes the herb back to his Pal R2 who was in the break room heating up a watermelon in a Microwave. (this droid looks likes R2-D2) but unlike R2-D2 can speak English, strangely though its in a Jamaican accent. Jamaican D2 takes the herbs and Blazes it up fat. Both droids are effected by the drug's effects, so they think, it is just a big Placebo. After a crazy drug trip the Droids awake to the entire ship being attacked by the Mafia and the Clones loosing to their aggressive tactics. After barely fleeing the onslaught off gun fire in one peace. The Droids make it to the escape pods to hot box it. to escape. C3 mentions that he wanted to "hot box" or light up the herb one last time. Jamaican D2 agrees saying "lets blaze it one last time". Shortly after its lit up, 3PO throws the bag and it hits a button. The escape pod is activated and released out of the craft and it falls down to the nearby planet's surface below. They crash on the sand planet Xanthum and it cuts to a "to be continued' as you hear both droids panic. . Behind the Scenes Drug Lords, according to the creator took a total month to put together. It was made with Garrys mod, which explains some of the strange movements made in the film. On another note most of the character models and locations are borrowed from other properties such as DC and Star Wars. But this is most likely not a accident as the film has many parallels to A New Hope. The movie has two droids who are identical to C3PO and R2-D2 narrowly escape a ship in a pod with a item of importance. In Star Wars it was the secret plans to the Death Star but in Drug Lords its is the herb, a super powerful drug. Both pairs of droids even crash land on sand planets. But Cornflakes23 is not trying to ripoff Star Wars he is just trying to pay homage to it. Which is fine because this movie is not a sequel to star wars.Category:Movies